Gilbert escapes Canada and gets WSP (Featuring Hi-5 and the Save-Ums)
Characters Gilbert-Paul Store Clerk-Dallas Horace N. Buggy-Simon Andy Panda-Eric Movie Clerk-Duncan Gilbert's dad-Steven LouieLouie95-Eric Slippy V-Professor/Conrad TheJoJuan4444-Young Guy/Charlie Brendan Barney-David/Evil Genius/Zack Althea Andrea-Princess Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Zara-Princess Zoey-Princess Kumi-Kimberly Elizer-Julie Maya-Kayla Paulina-Princess Sophie-Princess Julie-herself Jennifer-herself Caley-Princess Krista-Princess Sarah West-Karen Jazzi (Blue Ranger)-Emma Foo (Orange Ranger)-Ivy Custard (Purple Ranger)-Jennifer Noodle (Red Ranger)-Kendra Ka Chung (Yellow Ranger)-Amy B B Jammies-Shy Girl Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Adult Male Voice 1 Shaun-Steven Jenn-Julie Curtis-Joey Karla-Susan Kimee-Princess Canadian Soldier-Kidaroo Goro-Scary Voice Plot Gilbert gets lots of punishments from good people as well as Ninjago, the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, race car drivers, Autobots, Hi-5 and the Save-Ums for escaping Canada. Plus, Andy Panda and Horace N. Buggy make a cameo when Gilbert sees his second NC-17 movie, kills Aunt Corelean and starts a Second Cold War. He then gets grounded for extreme society and then gets beaten up by Custard the Purple Ranger as a result. He then curses at them and Prince Tuesday takes him away. Gilbert goes to court, then he is found guilty of murder. Then Azura and Prince Tuesday takes Gilbert gets sent to the Netherworld and gets killed by Goro from Mortal Kombat. Transcript (on the plane) (Plane lands) Gilbert: Home sweet home. (at home) Gilbert: Since my dad is away, I'm going to get myself The Invisible War on DVD. (at the DVD store) Store Clerk: What can I get you? Gilbert: I want The Invisible War on DVD. Store Clerk: Here you go. (at home) Gilbert: Now that I have The Invisible War, I will watch it now. (after the movie) Gilbert: That's the best movie ever. Now to go on my computer. (15 minutes later) Gilbert: I made the opening to Boss Baby 1988 with the Neon Mickey Logo Real Not Fake. Now to see I Spit on Your Grave in theaters. (at the movie theater) Andy Panda: I said I wanted to see Rogue One: A Star Wars story right now! Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, the clerk said that the tickets to Rogue One: A Star Wars Story were sold out! You can either watch Destination Moon or else you will watch nothing and we will go straight home! Andy Pandy: So, you want to engage! Go ahead! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at the movies! Horace N. Buggy: That's it! We're going home right now! Andy Panda: (Spike's Sound Effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gilbert: What a baby! Movie Clerk: I know. Andy Panda was throwing a big tantrum all because he couldn't see Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Anyways, what can I get you? Gilbert: I would like a ticket for I Spit on Your Grave. Movie Clerk: Okay. (at home) Gilbert's dad: Oh no! Gilbert shouldn't have escaped Canada, got a sexual movie, and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront him when he gets back! (Gilbert comes home) Gilbert's dad: Gilbert, how dare you escape Canada, get a sexual movie and make a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? Gilbert: I went to see I Spit on Your Grave in theaters. Gilbert's dad: Oh my God! Gilbert, how dare you see I Spit on Your Grave! That movie is a sexual movie! I will call some people to teach you a lesson! (15 minutes later) Gilbert's dad: They're here! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I can't believe you played a trick in the hospital and got sent to Canada! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and I can't believe you escaped Canada and got The Invisible War on DVD! TheJoJuan4444: I'm the JoJuan4444! Gilbert, The Invisible War is inappropriate for your age! Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney and I can't believe you made the opening to Boss Baby 1988 VHS Real Not Fake with the Neon Mickey Logo! Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Gilbert, The Boss Baby came out in 2017, not 1988 and it was made by Dreamworks, not Disney! Taylor Jolicoeur: I'm Taylor Jolicoeur and I can't believe you saw I Spit on Your Grave at the movie theater! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! Gilbert, I Spit on Your Grave is rated NC-17 and you're too young to see that movie! Gilbert: Hold on. I forgot to tell you something and will you cry huge time? Shawn Brunner: Okay, tell me. Gilbert: Before I sparked the 2018 Moscow Riots that leads to the Second Vietnam War, I killed Aunt Corolean. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you kill your aunt?! You don't kill anyone who is part of your family! Also, you have broken one of the Lord's Ten Commandments! Althea Andrea: You just caused the Moscow Riots that sparked a Second Vietnam War! TheJoJuan4444: Thanks to you without your aunt, the Babylon Rogues will destroy Moscow! Taylor Jolicoeur: Aunt Corelean's life is destroyed, you just ruined the Circle of Life along with Burrito, Ally, Butler and Gianna when they killed 10,000 people! Gilbert's dad: That's it! We're going to her funeral right now! Gilbert: No no no no no no no no no no! Not her funeral! Gilbert's dad: Too bad! Gilbert: *bleep* Corelean! Priest: Corolean was the best aunt of Gilbert. Now let's have Zara Dawson and her friends say a few words to her. Zara: I'm going to miss her. Zoey: Me too. Kumi: Me 3. Elizer: Me 4. Maya: Me 5. Paulina: Me 6. Sophie: Me 7. Julie: Me 8. Jennifer: Me 9. Caley: Me 10. Krista: And me 11. (later as the mourners are taking Corolean's coffin to her grave) Gilbert: Yeah! I'm glad my aunt is gone for good and in hell you fatso. *bleep* Corelean, BIH *bleep*! (Dramatic chipmunk sound plays) Gilbert's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Gilbert, how dare you talk that way about your own aunt?! That's it! We're going home! LouieLouie95: Slippy V, should I get some diapers for Gilbert? Slippy V: No because Steven already got some at WalMart. Althea Andrea: I'm going to call Radar Overseer Scotty about this! Radar Overseer Scotty: Hello, Althea Andrea, why did you call me? Althea Andrea: I wanted to tell you that Gilbert escaped Canada, made a fake VHS opening, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed his aunt! Radar Overseer Scotty: Gilbert escaped Canada, made a fake VHS opening, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed his aunt? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! He's going to get it! (at home) Gilbert's dad: Everything including porn is destroyed! Gilbert's dad: Wow, Gilbert, you have more visitors! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I'm mad at you for escaping Canada, making a fake VHS opening, watching two NC-17 rated movies and for the murder of your aunt! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi! Foo: I'm Foo! Custard: I'm Custard! Noodle: I'm Noodle! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies! Ka-Chung: And I'm Ka-Chung! Not only that we're the Save-Ums, but the Save-Um Rangers! And we are so angry with you for escaping Canada and for killing your aunt! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will charge you with mutiny! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my tantrums! Microsoft Mary: I'm Mircosoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! Shaun: I'm Shaun! Jenn: I'm Jenn! Curtis: I'm Curtis! Karla: I'm Karla! Kimee: And I'm Kimee! We're Hi-5 and we hate you for escaping from Canada and for killing your aunt! Gilbert's dad: You heard them! Now go to your room! Gilbert: Shut up, I can't take it anymore! I wish that you were dead! Gilbert's dad: Gilbert, how dare you threaten us! That's it! Custard: I can't take it much longer, now I'm going to transform into my purple ranger form! Purple Save-Um Ranger Power! (Custard transforms into his purple ranger form and attacks Gilbert with his chainsaw. Robbie Rotten then appears and hides the screen) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Punishments